<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Dance? by AllTheLokisWelcome7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169853">Do You Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7'>AllTheLokisWelcome7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coffee Talk (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Date, Arcades, Confession, F/F, First Date, Friends to Lovers, High Scores, Hints Of Canon-Typical Anxiety, Hugs, Lifting Hugs, Romance, arcade dates, first kiss together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua and Myrtle have been hanging out often since they met, and their affection for each other only grows with each meeting. Along with her feelings, Aqua's confidence grows with each passing day. She's almost ready to confess to her friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Myrtle (Coffee Talk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair sat at Aqua's desk, Myrtle focused intently on the screen in front of her whilst Aqua's gaze was fixed on the other woman. A gentle longing filled her heart, and whilst their friends had noticed her confidence growing since she had befriended the orc, there were still new depths to explore and a world of anxiety to navigate. As though sensing her change of mood, Myrtle turned to face her, offering the mermaid a bright smile accompanied by softened brown eyes. Aqua returned it instinctively, some of her stress alleviating.</p><p>“Now, I know that you've been listening to my feedback about your game, but something tells me there's something else on your mind right now.”</p><p>Aqua nodded slowly, bowing her head.</p><p>“Perceptive as always, Myrtle. I suppose I was just thinking... We've known each other for a few months now, and we've grown comfortable around one another. So I was just wondering-”</p><p>Anxiety swelled painfully against her ribs again. Myrtle rested a kind palm on her forearm, and Aqua's shoulders rose and fell as she was silently reminded to breathe.</p><p>“If you would perhaps... like to take things further?”</p><p>The slightest tilt of Myrtle's eyebrow was the only indication that she had heard at all. As the silence stretched before them, marked by the ticking of the clock on the wall, a shiver ran through Aqua's tense shoulders. Before she could worry further, however, Myrtle turned her chair around to face her fully.</p><p>“I'm listening. What would that entail?”</p><p>“Only whatever you're comfortable with,” Aqua promised quickly, pressing her hands together. “It could be anything, really. Like going out to dinner, or an arcade, or even just a park? Somewhere quiet enough, but with people.”</p><p>Myrtle broke into a grin that revealed her upper teeth past her small tusks, her eyes burning intensely as she watched Aqua's finned ears turn a deeper shade of purple. The mermaid had a quiet intensity of her own that shone beautifully in moments like this, free from the stares of the outside world and unbothered by all but her own mind.</p><p>“A gaming arcade sounds like a plan. I haven't been to one since I was a kid. How about you? Have you ever been?”</p><p>Aqua shook her head quickly, the blush creeping across her cheeks to caress the sides of her nose. She brought her hands up to her mouth habitually, warm blue eyes fixed to Myrtle's.</p><p>“Then it's settled,” the orc chuckled, dropping her hand against the desk with a quiet <span>thump</span>. “Tomorrow at three?”</p><p>“It's a date,” Aqua smiled with agreement, her clasped hands moving to the side of her face happily. As Myrtle returned to work, the mermaid moved closer, lightly resting against her side and closing her eyes. The other woman grunted contentedly.</p><hr/><p>“The lights are so colourful here,” Aqua breathed with awe, Myrtle taking the responsibility of purchasing their tokens. Victory tunes and various sound effects reached them from both sides of the lobby, the rooms beyond filled with all manner of consoles. Myrtle hummed with agreement, resting her hand comfortably across Aqua's shoulder blades to steer her down one of the short hallways. Delight bubbled up in the shorter woman's heart, leaving her giddy at the touch.</p><p>They stopped suddenly, Aqua peering up at her friend to find an unusually blatant expression of shock on the orc's face, her eyes wide and lips parted slightly. She turned to follow her stare only to be met with a console displaying a game with graphics that were at least twenty years old.</p><p>“You're kidding me,” Myrtle chortled, her wide grin for once unrestrained. “They still have this old thing? I grew up on that game! It's what started my interest in the genre it shares with Full Metal Conflict!”</p><p>A deep joy wrapped itself snugly around Aqua's heart as she watched the usually unenthused Myrtle come to life in front of her. She rested her hand against the larger one and was gently pulled along behind her, the pair moving as quickly as was appropriate. Myrtle only let go of her hand once they reached the console, palms hovering reverently over the buttons.</p><p>“You <em>are </em><span>allowed to play it, you know,” Aqua giggled softly, leaning past her to feed some of her own tokens into the machine. Lights filled the screen immediately, accompanied by a small, cheerful jingle. Myrtle turned to her with a grin so vibrant that it crinkled her sparkling eyes, gratitude and adoration blossoming beautifully in her warm gaze. The mermaid squeaked softly as the orc hugged her firmly before starting the game, cheeks burning with embarrassment and delight.</span></p><p>She watched the orc play, fingers gentle on the ageing buttons, even as the speed of the level increased. Excitement filled the air between them, Myrtle's over her progress and Aqua's over her friend's elation.</p><p>
  <em>Even when she's emoting openly, she really is gentle beneath her tough exterior and natural strength. Perhaps she has to be, to use it wisely.</em>
</p><p>Myrtle huffed a giddy laugh over her victory, the game bursting into small beeps that may have sounded like 'congratulations!' if anyone listened too closely before advancing to the following stage. A cutscene began, the screen black around the edges, the space between them covered with pixelated splashes of colour in the vague shape of characters. Comforting blue text crossed the lower black screen, expanding upon the story held within. Aqua was only vaguely following the meaning of the words, more concerned with enjoying the light set of Myrtle's often weary shoulders, enamoured by the delight that made her brown eyes glow a golden red. Her regular beauty was enough to make the mermaid smile, but this new side of her stole Aqua's breath away.</p><p>An hour passed quickly, soon turning into two, before the final cutscene played. It wasn't until Myrtle was typing three letters into the top of the leaderboard and the machine spat out an unreasonable amount of tickets that Aqua realised just how long they had been standing around. She gathered the tickets still flowing from the machine, contentedly working them into a manageable pile. Myrtle lightly clapped her on the shoulder, pointing to the screen with her free hand, where the name MYR shone brightly at the top and bottom of the leaderboard. Aqua's eyes widened with surprise as she read a date printed next to the bottom name, proving it to be from twelve years ago.</p><p>“Even after all these years, no one's managed to quite kick me off this board. It's enough to make a proud heart sing!”</p><p>Aqua chortled happily, grinning excitedly for the camera as Myrtle took a selfie with her and the scoreboard, her arms filled with tickets. Myrtle's comforting arm wrapped snugly around her back, bringing with it an overwhelming sense of peace. Even if it would only be as friends, Aqua always felt grateful to be able to experience her hugs.</p><p>“Sorry that took so long,” Myrtle laughed quietly, leaving her arm around her as she led them to the food court.</p><p>“It's no trouble,” Aqua assured, pulling the chair out for her. The orc chuckled, playfully raising an eyebrow before settling into the seat. “Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“A 'Power Raid' would be great,” she nodded gratefully. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You're welcome,” Aqua grinned patting her hands lightly as she pushed the tickets into them before making her way to the counter.</p><p>Myrtle watched her go, resting her chin against one hand as her honey brown eyes listed half-closed. She found herself humming softly under her breath, feeling unusually chipper. She might have been tempted to sing if she were one for karaoke, and if the area were less crowded.</p><p>
  <em>This date has been wonderful, but I hope she feels the same. I sort of monopolised our time just now.</em>
</p><p>Pale hands nudged hers as Aqua set the electrolyte drink in front of her, smiling confidently as she slid into the seat across from her, sipping at her water.</p><p>“This is even more fun than Max West!” the mermaid sang, absently resting her hand in the middle of the small table. Myrtle reached across and surrounded it with her own palm, smiling sweetly at her friend. She relished in the quiet breath the mermaid inhaled, heart melting at the giggle that followed.</p><p>“Way more fun,” she agreed proudly. “I love spending time with you.”</p><p>“That's good to know,” Aqua said, her eyes sparkling like a kaleidoscope as the multicoloured lightly refracted in her glasses. Myrtle's breath caught in her throat for the briefest second. “I'd hate for this feeling to be one-sided.”</p><p>“Would you like to play a game too?”</p><p>“I'm not sure,” Aqua murmured, checking the time. “The arcade closes in less than an hour.”</p><p>“That's a shame. We still have plenty of tokens left, so I was thinking maybe we could play ski ball or Pounce Pounce Anarchy to eat them up quickly.”</p><p>Her eyes widened at the mention of the popular dancing game, briefly glancing around to see if many people would be watching them. To her relief the dancing room was almost empty, save for a few teens competing against each other in the far corner, paying no attention to their surroundings.</p><p>“I'd like that.”</p><p>The pair finished their drinks, then wandered towards the platform, Myrtle happily letting Aqua lead the way. Witnessing her come out of her shell and open up to the world had been a privilege, and being the cause of it filled her heart with no end of pride.</p><p>A chirpy tune bled from the speakers as they approached, shortly interrupted by the automated announcer when they touched the pressure pads set into the floor.</p><p>“What song do you want to play?” Myrtle asked while they fed tokens into each machine. Her friend pursed her lips in thought before excitedly recommending the first song that they found they both liked. A pleasant warmth filled her body as her competitive spirit flooded her veins. Aqua pressed start, and before they knew it, the friends were bouncing and bopping to the beat. Despite her assortment of appendages, the mermaid danced with surprising coordination, easily able to hit each step.</p><p>“Hey, I've only got the two!” Myrtle laughed loudly, her booming voice barely audible over the echoing waves of music. Shortly afterwards, Aqua's twinkling laughter joined hers, making new music together beneath the rigorous flow of the song.</p><p>When their steam of songs finally ended, both panting softly from the exertion, Myrtle scooped Aqua into an ecstatic hug. Aqua's shining eyes widened slightly, her forearms settling on Myrtle's shoulders to support her own weight in case the other let go, but the orc only held her tighter. Their noses touched, Aqua gazing down into the other's eyes adoringly as their breathing slowed together. Myrtle stared up at her with half-lidded eyes, her expression open and affectionate. She was gazing back with the same adoration that she could feel flooding her being, and without any time to reconsider, Aqua bravely closed the space between their lips, her arms looping to meet at the back of Myrtle's strong neck. Myrtle pressed back gently, her firm lips warm between her unobtrusive tusks, and Aqua's heart soared with relief and delight that this was welcome. After a long moment, the pair broke apart breathlessly, giggling quietly to each other as the orc set the mermaid back onto the ground.</p><p>“That was nice, she admitted, resting one hand on her own hip, the other still on her friend's waist.</p><p>“It was wonderful,” Aqua insisted gently, still squeezing the orc's shoulders. “I'd love to try that again sometime, when we're not nearing the closing hours.”</p><p>Myrtle chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, that'd be great. How about tonight at my place?”</p><p>Aqua pulled out her phone, checking her schedule for the next several days with a slight frown that quickly alleviated.</p><p>“They don't need me tomorrow, so tonight sounds lovely.”</p><p>Myrtle grinned down at her, her eyes sparkling with bliss.</p><p>“Well, whilst we're still here, let's go claim a prize, shall we?” She pulled the long string of tickets out of her pocket to emphasise her point, causing Aqua to chuckle behind her hand with a nod. With her free hand, she entwined her fingers with Myrtle's, leading the way towards the prize counter.</p><p>“What would you like?” the mermaid asked, sweeping her arm to indicate the selection. “They're your tickets, after all.”</p><p>“Even if I wanted to spend them on you?” the orc returned, her eyebrow raised. Aqua felt her heart flutter at the gesture.</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>She studied the shelves for several minutes, being critical of the price and condition of each prize. The booth was laden with plush animals of various sizes and cheap toys made from a recyclable material, which was one small relief in this world where so much of their pollution ended up in her waters to affect her family. Finally, she chose two matching tigers, blue with dark green stripes and red eyes. With a briefly nervous smile, she handed one to Myrtle, hugging her own to her chest.</p><p>“Now we match.”</p><p>Myrtle scratched at her cheek with a soft snort as she took her gift, a toothy grin plastered on her face.</p><p>“You're adorable, you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah, you've told me,” Aqua chuckled, leaning against Myrtle's side again. “I'm really glad we did this.”</p><p>“Me too, Aqua. Let's go home.”</p><p>The mermaid nodded joyfully, looping her arm through hers and cuddling the toy. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder affectionately, her infectious smile never leaving her face. Nothing could bring them down as they walked back to Myrtle's place, eager to explore where the next stage of their relationship would take them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>